Fate
by upperstorykid
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Bleach Movie 3, Fade to Black. Cerita ini diciptakan karena author ingin menentukan akhir dari cerita Bleach oleh dirinya sendiri *dibakar Tite Kubo sensei bareng bareng sama fans Bleach*
1. Impossible to Believe

**Author Notes:** Idenya dapet dari Bleach Fade To Black. Sumpah trailernya bikin ngiler abis.. pengen ke Jepang tapi ga bisa bahasa jepang..

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ain't mine. This fanfiction and EYOS are mine.

Thirsty for your review :p

* * *

**Year 2011**

"Tidaaaaak!" Aizen menjerit saat melihat Hogyoku hancur berkeping-keping. Benda yang dapat mendistorsi batas antara shinigami dan hollow itu telah musnah. Sekarang Aizen sudah tidak bisa lagi memerintah sesuai keinginannya, mengatur seperti rencananya, dan yang terburuk, menjadi raja. Tanpa hogyoku, shinigami sejenius Aizen bahkan tidak berarti untuk raja Soul Society. Semua usahanya, aktingnya, dan rencananya sia-sia, tanpa bekas.

"Aizeeeen!" Ichigo berniat menghunuskan zanpakutonya untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada orang yang telah hampir membuat Rukia tereksekusi dan menculik Orihime hanya untuk kesuksesan rencananya. Gerakannya terhenti seketika saat Rukia memeluknya, lalu menggeleng.

"Tapi.." Ichigo tidak terima begitu saja walaupun Rukia yang memintanya, yang juga salah satu korban rencana Aizen. Yamamoto mengangguk.

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi menghabisinya. Sekarang ia sudah sekarat. Dibiarkanpun ia juga akan tetap mati.." ucap Rukia lirih. Ia memang tidak tahan jika melihat orang sekarat dibunuh, terutama setelah peristiwa kematian Kaien.

"Kau salah! Ia masih bisa menyembuhkan dirinya! Lepaskan aku!" Ichigo masih tetap bersikeras, mencoba lepas dari pelukan Rukia tanpa melukainya. Tidak disangka air mata Rukia menetes. Ini kedua kalinya Rukia menangis setelah kepergiannya ke Soul Society untuk dieksekusi.

"Tolong.. jangan bunuh.. dia.." kata Rukia. Badannya bergetar kencang. Kemudian Ichigo menjatuhkan zanpakutonya, lalu mengelus rambut Rukia.

"Baiklah.. tapi jangan menangis.. masa' putri keluarga Kuchiki nangis?" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia membalas senyumannya.

"Baka.."

"BRUK!" Ichigo terjatuh tiba-tiba sehingga badan Rukia ikut jatuh bersamanya. Batas kesadarannya sudah habis. Badannya sudah terlalu lelah.

"Ichigo..? Ichigo? Ichi......"

* * *

"RUKIA!" Ichigo terbangun tiba-tiba dan spontan bangkit dari tidurnya. Anehnya, ia tidak merasakan sakit akibat pertarungan kemarin, padahal tidak ada Orihime maupun anggota divisi keempat disana. Pikirannya teralih saat ia sudah bisa membuka matanya dengan penuh. Ia melihat kamarnya.. berubah. Ruangannya lebih besar, kasurnya lebih nyaman, bahkan di sebelah lemarinya tersender gitar Schecter Synyster Custom Electric Guitar yang sudah lama diinginkannya.

"Hah..? Apa-apaan.. ini..?" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju gitar itu dengan ekspresi takjub. Disentuhnya gitar tersebut. Kemudian ia mencoba gitar solo lagu Seize the Day sambil menyanyikan lagunya.

"..... kenapa suaraku jadi.. bagus..?" ucapnya kaget sekaligus girang. Padahal dulu terakhir kali ia menyanyi, Keigo sudah minta stop duluan sebelum ia berhasil mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Setelah menyadari ada yang aneh, akhirnya Ichigo bangkit kemudian mulai menelusuri kamarnya yang sudah sangat berubah ini. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada satu pintu aneh berwarna biru di kamarnya.

"A--......." ekspresi Ichigo bercampur antara senang dan bingung setelah membuka pintu tersebut. Dibalik pintu itu terdapat sebuah ruangan penuh dengan baju yang digantung di lemari yang menempel di sisi-sisi ruangan, bahkan manekin pun ada.

"Ini.." mulut Ichigo menganga saat melihat jaket kulit hitam (yang terlihat mahal, dilihat dari teksturnya) bertuliskan 'Exygency of Slayer' di sisi belakang jaket itu.

'Exygency of Slayer? Apa itu?'

Tapi bukan waktunya untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu. Keluarganya tidak terlalu mapan tetapi tidak juga miskin, tapi mengapa barang-barang mahal tersebut berada di dalam kamarnya?

Untuk memastikan bahwa kamar yang diinapinya benar-benar kamarnya, ia berjalan keluar dan memeriksa pintu kamarnya. Di bagian tengah atas pintunya tergantung sebuah tanda '15'. Itu benar-benar kamarnya.

"Tidak mungkin.. ayah!!" Ichigo berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya yang juga telah berubah sambil meneriaki nama ayahnya. Saat tiba di bawah, berbaris dua deretan orang berpakaian pelayan.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-sama." sapa mereka bersamaan. Badan Ichigo kaku karena kaget. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah dijuluki 'sama' kecuali sedang bercanda dengan teman atau sepupunya.

"O-oh, ya. Ohayo." balasnya gugup. Kemudian ia melanjutkan mencari ayahnya. Kemudian ia menemukan sosok ayahnya sedang membaca koran sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi di teras depan rumahnya. Kemudian Ichigo menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"AYAH!" sahutnya. Isshin spontan menghadap ke belakang setelah merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"Kau baru bangun? Oh iya, Yoruichi-san menelepon tadi. Katanya ada pemotretan dengan Rukia Kuchiki sebagai model parfum Hugo Boss Limited Edition jam 3 sore nanti. Sekarang cepat mandi, teman-temanmu akan sampai sebentar lagi untuk latihan lagi." ucapnya tanpa ekspresi, kemudian melanjutkan membaca koran.

"Latihan? Latihan apa? Pemotretan?" tanyanya bingung. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Ya ampun, kau lupa? Kalian kan sedang dalam proses pembuatan album baru lagi!" jawab Isshin kaget. Ternyata anaknya malah lebih kaget darinya.

"Ting tong!" suara bel menggema di dalam rumah gilanya yang diiringi dengan sahutan, "Oi! Ichigo! Ayo berangkat!". Itu adalah suara milik Renji. Mereka sudah tiba.

"T-tunggu sebentar!" Ichigo kalap sambil berlari mengambil handuknya untuk mandi.

"Jangan bilang dia baru bangun, lagi." tebak Renji kesal. Sayangnya Isshin mengangguk. Hisagi geleng-geleng, Ikkaku menepuk kepalanya.

"Hei! Aku sudah selesai!" setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya Ichigo keluar rumahnya sambil mengancingkan kemeja putihnya yang bermotif garis hitam-merah. Saat melihat Ichigo, Renji malah tertawa. Begitu pula dengan Ikkaku dan Hisagi.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Pft, tentu saja.. kita pergi untuk rekaman, bukan jalan-jalan. Pakai kaos yang biasa saja.." jawab Renji setengah terkekeh.

"Rekaman? Kaos yang mana?" sejumlah pertanyaan tersebut membuat ketiga temannya dan ayahnya terdiam seketika.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba diam?"

"....... kau terbentur sesuatu ya?" tanya Isshin heran sambil memeriksa kepala bagian belakang Ichigo dan menemukan bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada kepalanya. Ia tidak amnesia.

"Justru kalian yang aneh! Pemotretan? Rekaman? Baju? Rumah ini? Apa apaan ini!?" Ichigo naik darah.

"Kau yang aneh! Kau lupa semuanya!? Atau kau hanya pura-pura agar band kita yang sudah diujung tanduk ini hancur!? Begitu!?" Renji ikut-ikutan naik darah.

"Kalian yang gila! Band? Apa kalian tidak ingat!? Kita ini shinigami! Kemarin kita berperang dengan kekalahan Aizen sebagai akhirnya!" balas Ichigo. Renji mendengus.

"Shinigami? Heh, jangan membuatku tertawa. Tidak ada yang namanya shinigami di dunia ini. Kita semua ini manusia." kali ini Renji mulai tenang berkat 'lawakan' Ichigo tadi. Tapi Ichigo memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh dalam perkataannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku memang berkata yang sebenarnya!" Ichigo bersikeras. Renji menghela napas capek, kemudian menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Ternyata kau memang amnesia. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya di limo. Kau ganti baju disana saja sekalian." kata Renji.

* * *

"Ya! Cukup! Terima kasih ya Kuchiki-san!" ucap Yumichika Ayasegawa selaku fotografer sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Sama-sama Yumichika-san." balas Rukia sambil tersenyum. Beberapa krunya menyodorkan handuk kecil dan minuman dingin kesukaannya, kemudian ia duduk di kursi sebelah model yang seagen dengannya yang juga akrab dengannya, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Halo Rangiku-san. Bagaimana pemotretannya tadi?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan.. sudah kubilang panggil aku Rangiku! Kita kan sudah sangat akrab!" protesnya manja. Rukia terkekeh.

"Hmf.. kalau kau memanggilku Rukia, aku akan memanggilmu Rangiku. Bagaimana?" usul Rukia.

"Eeh!? Rukia-chan kan lebih baguus!" protesnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memanggilmu Rangiku-san." balas Rukia.

"Yaah! Ya sudah, Rukia saja!" Rangiku menyerah. Rukia tersenyum puas.

"Gitu dong..." tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Spontan Rukia berbalik untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Rukia, jangan lupa jam 3 sore nanti akan ada pemotretan bersama band EYOS." ucap Yuki selaku manager Rukia. Walaupun sebaya dengan Rukia dan Ichigo, pemikiran Yuki sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka berdua semenjak hari meninggal ayahnya yang sangat disayanginya.

"EYOS!? UHUK! Pft!" tiba-tiba Rukia tersedak minumannya. Masalahnya, sekarang sedang banyak gossip yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang ada hubungan 'khusus' dengan vokalis band Exygency of Slayer yang biasa disingkat EYOS.

"Kenapa? Kau lupa?" tanya Yuki heran.

"Bu.. bukan begitu.." Rukia kalap sambil mengelap minumannya yang tumpah kemana-mana. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah.

"Ooh.. kau teringat gossip itu ya.." goda Yuki. Rangiku terkekeh. Rukia sewot.

"Ng! Nggak! Enak aja! Masa' cuma karena gossip nggak penting itu saja pakai panik!" bantah Rukia, membuat tawa Yuki makin menjadi-jadi. Masalahnya, sekarang wajah Rukia sudah lebih merah dari tomat matang. Jelas sekali ia berbohong.

"Yukiiii!!!" tak mau menerima kekalahannya, Rukia malah memukul-mukul Yuki sehingga Yuki tertawa sampai badannya tidak sengaja tersungkur ke lantai.

"Makanya, jangan mengataiku.. jadi jatuh, kan." dengus Rukia sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Yuki untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Heheheheh.. iya.. iya.. maaf.. hmpf.." pinta Yuki sambil menahan tawanya yang siap meledak setiap Rukia bertingkah seperti tadi lagi, kemudian kembali serius lagi.

"Sekarang bersihkan make up mu dulu. Lalu bersiap ya, satu jam lagi kita akan menuju ke tempat pemotretan. Senna, make up ulang Rukia dan pilihkan baju yang senada dengan cirri khas band EYOS. Aku ada urusan sebentar." pesan Yuki. Lalu kemudian ia pergi.

"Rukia-san, ayo kembali ke limo." ucap Senna. "Baik.."

* * *

"Jadi.. apa saja yang kau ingat?" tanya Renji.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi! Hanya itu ingatanku!" jawab Ichigo sambil membetulkan skinny jeans hitamnya. Renji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari berpikir.

"Masa' ingatan Ichigo dimanipulasi? Untuk apa?" tanya Hisagi heran. Ikkaku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Aargh! Masa' kita harus mengulang dari awal sih!? Kau masih ingat lirik Faster Than Light tidak!?" Renji naik darah lagi. Faster Than Light adalah lagu yang paling populer di album mereka sebelum album baru yang sedang dalam proses ini. Saking populernya, lagu tersebut terus berada di Japanese Music Chart selama 2 bulan di peringkat pertama sehingga CD album lagu tersebut dapat terjual sebanyak 2,5 juta kopi hanya dalam waktu 8 hari.

"Lagu apa itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengikat tali sneakers-nya.

"CTAK!" terdengar sesuatu putus yang bersumber dari Renji. Hisagi dan Ikkaku sudah tutup kuping duluan karena mereka tahu apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"KAU KONSEN TIDAK SIH!!?" Renji sewot. Suara putus yang tadi adalah urat kesabarannya Renji.

"AKU BUKANNYA TIDAK KONSEN!! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU!!" balas Ichigo sewot. Akhirnya Hisagi memberanikan diri untuk menengahi mereka berdua walau sudah tahu risikonya.

"Sudahlah, Renji. Aku saja yang menceritakannya kembali ke Ichigo. Mau bagaimana juga kita tidak bisa menggantinya karena dia adalah nyawa band kita ini."

* * *

"Aku harus pakai baju ini?" tanya Rukia. Senna mengangguk. Walau hanya t-shirt hitam bergambar lambang band EYOS dan ikat pinggang putih bersama rok lipit kotak-kotak hitam-merah diatas selutut dan sepatu boots putih, ia menolak memakainya karena pakaian yang sekarang dikenakannya ini diluar style-nya.

"Memangnya mereka itu gayanya rock-metal ya?" tanyanya lagi. Senna mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, Rukia-san.. sekarang kumakeup ulang du.. hei! Jangan kabur!!" Rukia yang tidak terima akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya nanti jika sudah selesai di makeup ala band EYOS.

* * *

"Begitu.." gumam Ichigo. Renji mengangguk.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak.." tanya Ichigo. Renji yang frustasi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat mengambil soda dingin untuk disiram ke Ichigo.

"Kau mau apa? Hei, Renji.." kata Ichigo tegang. Renji sudah bersiap menumpahkan seluruh isi soda yang ia pegang.

"Renji! Hentikan! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke tempat latihan! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengeringkannya!" cegah Hisagi sembari menyuruh Ikkaku menahan badan Renji.

"Cih.."

* * *

Setelah semua personil EYOS keluar dari limo, para fans sudah menunggu diluar tetapi dihalangi oleh bodyguard sewaan yang telah disiapkan Yoruichi, sang manager EYOS.

"Ya ampun.. sudah kami bilang agar tempat baru ini jangan sampai ketahuan fans!" bentak Renji saat Yoruichi muncul dari dalam main corridor tempat latihan baru EYOS untuk berlatih.

"Jangan marah padaku.. mereka sendiri yang mengetahui tanpa di beritahu.. aku bahkan sudah menyogok semua orang yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini!" bela Yoruichi. Renji menghela napas panjang.

"Ya sudahlah.. sudah tak ada waktu lagi.. latihan disini sajalah." putus Hisagi. Renji dan Ikkaku mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah! Hei, dimana Ichigo?" tanya Yoruichi heran.

"Hah? Jelas-jelas dia ada di belakangk--" setelah Ikkaku menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat Ichigo, dia tidak ada. Bahkan tanda-tanda kepergiannya pun tak ada.

"Si bodoh itu.."

* * *

"Dasar Renji cerewet.. lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja.." kata Ichigo sambil berkeliling. Untuk menjaga identitasnya, tentu saja ia sudah memakai kacamata cokelat dan topi auburn.

"Mana mau aku didandani metal-rock.. ada-ada saja Yuki itu.." kata Rukia kesal. Seperti Ichigo, iapun sudah menyamar dengan memakai syal garis-garis merah-putih dan kacamata shutter, serta mengikat rambutnya seperti model rambut Senna. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada toko yang menjual boneka Chappy Limited Edition yang diidamkannya. Karena meleng, badannya sukses terbentur dengan seseorang dan kemudian jatuh.

"Aw! Aduh, maaf.." pinta Rukia kepada orang tersebut.

"Tidak masalah.. hei, bisa berdiri?" tanya orang tersebut sembari menyodorkan tangannya kepada Rukia. Rukia menyambut tangan orang tersebut sembari mencoba berdiri.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya. Saat ingin melihat wajah penolongnya, ia shock bukan main.

'Ichigo Kurosaki si vokalis EYOS!' batin Rukia dalam hati.

"Sama-sama." balas Ichigo sambil melihat wajah orang yang tadi tertabrak dengannya. Dilihatnya kaus Rukia, kemudian ia mendengus sambil tersenyum dan bertanya, "Fans EYOS?". Rukia mengrenyitkan dahinya, lalu dengan cepat menyadari kalau ia sedang mengenakan baju dengan logo EYOS.

"Oh! Y-ya, begitulah.." jawab Rukia bohong.

"Hmm.. tahu sesuatu? Aku Ichigo Kurosaki." bisik Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau mau bicara pikir-pikir dulu dong, dasar bodoh. Bagaimana kalau aku ternyata fans yang sangat tergila-gila padamu?" balas Rukia dengan bisikan pula.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku." ucap Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo. Sampailah mereka di sebuah gang kecil yang sempit dan sepi yang jarang dilalu-lalangi orang. Setelah memastikan semua aman, akhirnya Rukia membuka penyamarannya disana.

"Mengerti kan maksudku?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

'Rukia!'

* * *

Maaf kalo banyak yang ga ngerti sama jalan cerita fic ini, jadi seseorang (masih dirahasiakan) memanipulasi ingatan semua orang kecuali Ichigo dan.. ada deh. terlalu banyak spoiler nanti jadinya. Tujuan kenapa dia memanipulasi ingatan orang-orang juga dirahasiakan.. pokoknya banyak rahasia disini.. maaf ya..

Oh iya, Yuki itu nama OC saya.

Maaf buat cerita The Best Day on Her Life itu ngeuploadnya agak lama. Mungkin sebentar lagi bakal di upload (bentar itu ga tau kapannya deh.. maaf..)

This fic was made because the author want to decide the ending of Bleach by herself. *dibakar Tite Kubo sensei*


	2. Awaken?

**A/N:** Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngereview. Arigatou minna-san! m(.__.)m dan maaf saya hiatusnya lama (baca: kelamaan)

Hehehe I'm back everyone!! *ngeglomp ke readers*

Ngomong-ngomong disini ada sedikit teks lagu yang bakal ditampilin. Cuma mau nyebut creditnya aja, kalo lagu itu bukan karangan saya (dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik saya) yang judulnya The Last Night. Lagu itu punya Skillet (band itu keren abis sumpah hih kapan deh ke Indonesia).

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AND THE LAST NIGHT LYRIC WALOPUN KEPENGEN UDAH YAA BYE BACA SONO AH HUS2 *ngusir ceritanya*

Becanda ah jangan di close tabnya

Enjoy everyone! ^^

* * *

"Rukia!" ucap Ichigo kaget. Saking kagetnya, suara yang dikeluarkannya itu cukup keras untuk bisa membuat banyak orang mendengarnya.

"Hei! Itu Rukia Kuchiki!" teriak seseorang sambil menunjuk Rukia. Kemudian beberapa fans Rukia yang lainnya mengejar mereka berdua.

"Omonganmu itu kelewat keras, dasar bodoh!" kata Rukia sambil berlari dibelakang Ichigo.

"Maaf.." pinta Ichigo sambil tetap berlari.

"Argh! Minta maafpun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" ucap Rukia kesal. Darah Ichigo mulai naik.

"Heh, cebol! Sukur-sukur aku sudah minta maaf!" ejek Ichigo kesal. Rukia ikut-ikutan naik darah.

"Heh, jangan mentang-mentang band mu itu pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun kau jadi belagu, ya! Begini-begini aku seniormu, kepala duren!" Rukia balas mengejek.

"Apa katamu, maniak kelinci?" tantang Ichigo.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka kelinci?" tanya Rukia heran. Ia memang tidak pernah menyebutkan bahwa dirinya suka kelinci saat ditanya oleh pers. Pikirannya agak teralih sehingga larinya menjadi lebih lambat.

"Hei, bodoh! Jangan memperlambat larimu! Lihat ke belakang!" sahut Ichigo kesal sambil mencoba meraih tangan Rukia untuk ditarik sehingga larinya pun ikut melambat. Angin kencang berhembus tiba-tiba sehingga topi Ichigo jatuh. Saat hendak menangkapnya, kacamatanya ikut lepas.

"HEI! ITU ICHIGO KUROSAKI VOKALIS BAND EYOS!" teriak orang itu lagi. Bertambahlah orang yang mengejar mereka. Beruntung, mengingat tempat yang sempit dan terlalu banyak orang yang mengejar mereka, fans-fans yang berlomba mengejar idolanya tersebut tersendat dan kemudian jatuh menimpa badan masing-masing.

* * *

"Huah!" ucap Rukia lega sambil kembali memasang penyamarannya bersama Ichigo di tempat yang menurut mereka sudah agak aman untuk berhenti, yaitu di belakang Karakura Trade Centre yang sangat sepi. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berlalu-lalang disana. Walaupun gang yang tadi mereka labuhi untuk mengobrol sama, di belakang Karakura Trade Centre ini lebih sepi karena terkenal berbahaya untuk dilalui orang. Banyak cerita yang mengatakan kalau di tempat ini banyak penunggunya.

"Hei, Rukia." panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" ucap Rukia.

"..... apa kau tahu, kenapa dunia sekarang menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia balik bingung.

"Kenapa aku dan aku bisa menjadi artis, dan semua keanehan yang dialami orang-orang! Kau pasti tahu, kan!?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba memaksa.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang sudah jadi model sejak kecil, dan kau.. aku tidak tahu sejarahmu, kau yang tahu. Sudah puas kan? Ayo pergi sebelum orang-orang menemukan kita!" jawab Rukia buru-buru sambil menarik tangan Ichigo, tetapi rupanya Rukia kurang kuat sehingga banyak dari tenaga yang dipakainya tersebut terkuras sia-sia.

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bohong! Memang begitu dari awal! Justru kau yang aneh menanyakan hal begitu padaku!" Rukia balas membentak. Keheningan terjadi tiba-tiba setelah adu mulut mereka tersebut.

"… ya sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke tempat latihan bandku. Kau ikut saja." putus Ichigo agak sebal.

"Oke.." jawab Rukia setuju dengan nada agak ketus. Ichigo yang tadinya berjalan dengan cepat yang hampir tidak tersusul Rukia, berhenti tiba-tiba. Rukia yang berlari menyusul Ichigo pun tertabrak punggung besarnya.

"Aw! Ada apa?" tanya Rukia heran sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sakit dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan wajah Ichigo.

"..... tempatnya dimana ya..?" tanya Ichigo polos. Sebuah tonjokan keras mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

"AW! Apa-apaan sih kau!?" Ichigo naik darah lagi.

"Tentu saja aku harus memukulmu! Semua orang yang berada di posisiku sekarang pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama!" jawab Rukia kesal.

"Dasar pendek.. oh iya, kalau tidak salah, tadi Renji memberitahuku.." ucap Ichigo sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat yang terjadi di limo tadi.

"Ah! Di.. Ke.. ke.. ah, aku lupa namanya.. daerahnya di.. kota Karasu, jika aku tidak salah mengingat.." ucap Ichigo. Rukia mengepalkan tangan kanannya sambil menepuknya ke tangan kirinya.

"Maksudmu Kenpachi Music Studio?" tebak Rukia.

"Kenpachi?" gumam Ichigo heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Pemiliknya Kenpachi Zaraki kapten divisi 11?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kapten divisi 11?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ichigo heran. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar sebuah Déjavu.

".....tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang..? Padahal Hogyoku telah dihancurkan kemarin.." tanya Ichigo putus asa kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Rukia mencetikkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Coba kita bicarakan di Starbucks sebentar,"

* * *

"Jadi.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Rukia sambil menyedot Caramel Machiato-nya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Apakah kau terbentur atau sesuatu,.. sehingga menyebabkan kau jadi hilang ingatan begini." jawab Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak hilang ingatan! Kalianlah yang aneh! Aku yakin pasti dia masih hidup! Sudah kubilang lebih baik membunuhnya!" ucap Ichigo penuh emosi.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia antara tertarik dan tidak tertarik.

"Aizen Sosuke.. setan itu.. sial.." maki Ichigo. Rukia hanya ber-ooh sambil melanjutkan minumnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit kepala yang amat sangat.

"Ah.. akh..!" rintihnya tertahan sembari memegang kepalanya yang seakan-akan ingin meledak. Caramel Machiato yang dipegangnya pun jatuh ketanah.

"H-hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo panik, kemudian mencoba menyentuhnya.

"JANGAN SEN-TUH!!" bentak Rukia.

"Kau ini kenapa!? Apa yang ter--"

"Tidak.. aku tidak.. tahu.." ucap Rukia pelan, memotong kalimat Ichigo. Tiba-tiba badannya mendadak panas.

"Ukh.."

"...... mau tidak mau aku harus menyentuhmu! Jika tid—AW!! Panas! Kau demam!?" tanya Ichigo panik. Rukia mengangguk. "Sepertinya.." jawab Rukia pelan sambil mencoba menahan sakitnya. Karena badannya sudah tidak kuat, kemudian Rukia kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan.

"Gawat.." ucap Ichigo khawatir. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ichigo langsung membawa Rukia ke rumahnya dengan taksi.

* * *

"Ting tong," Ichigo memencet bel rumahnya dengan agak serampangan karena diluar dugaan, badan Rukia lumayan berat. Setelah seorang pelayannya membukakan pintu untuknya, Ichigo langsung berlari menaiki tangga ke atas dan meletakkan Rukia di kasurnya.

"Fiuh," ucap Ichigo lega. Kemudian ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk mencari ayahnya.

"Ayah," panggilnya sambil menepuk bahu ayahnya yang tengah menatap foto almarhum istrinya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Ada apa?" respon ayahnya sambil menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

".... ayah sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan tujuannya. Ia tahu ayahnya sedang sedih.

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ayah tahu kau bukan ingin berbicara tentang hal itu." ucap Isshin sambil tersenyum. Ayahnya yang sekarang benar-benar membuat Ichigo takjub. Dulu ia adalah seorang ayah yang berisik, namun sekarang pembawaannya menjadi tenang. Sedikit rasa kangen pada sikap ribut ayahnya sedikit terbesit dalam hatinya.  
Ichigo menghela nafas berat, lalu kemudian berkata, "Tadi sore, aku melarikan diri dari tempat latihan karena tidak ingin diomeli oleh Renji. Pokoknya singkatnya di tengah jalan aku bertemu Rukia Kuchiki dan.." ucap Ichigo tertahan. Ia agak ragu untuk melanjutkannya karena mungkin ayahnya yang sekarang tidak seperti dulu, yang dengan mudahnya mengizinkan orang keluar-masuk rumahnya dengan serampangan.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" goda ayahnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Wajah Ichigo memerah tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak! Enak saja! Bukan itu yang kumaks--" sebelum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Isshin sudah melompat ke foto pajangan super besar bergambarkan istrinya.

"Masaki.. akhirnya anak kita sudah bisa mencintai wanita.." ucap Isshin terharu. Raut wajah Ichigo berubah masam. Ternyata ayahnya yang dulu dan yang sekarang hampir tidak ada bedanya.

"Aku tidak jadi saja," ucap Ichigo agak kesal sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Isshin yang masih terharu dengan dunianya.

"Ng..?" Rukia terbangun saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu. Dirinya yang masih mengantuk mengucek matanya agar setidaknya bisa melihat orang tersebut.

"Kurosaki..?" panggil Rukia pelan sambil mencoba duduk. 'Oh iya, kalau tidak salah tadi aku memang sedang bersamanya.. tapi ini dimana..?'

"Eh, kau sudah bangun? Jangan duduk dulu, tidur lagi sana." ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan ke kasurnya lalu mendorong jatuh badan Rukia dengan hati-hati.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Rumahku. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi jadi ya.. kubawa kau ke rumahku untuk dirawat sedikit. Tadinya aku ingin meminta ayah untuk mengobatimu. Tapi tadi ia menyebalkan, jadi kau kurawat sendiri saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?" jawab Ichigo sambil mengambil obat demam dan menyodorkannya pada Rukia. Lalu Ichigo membantu Rukia duduk kembali dan meletakkan bantal sebagai senderannya.

"Maaf,"

"Eh?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot, sampai disuruh tidur di kasurmu pula, padahal aku orang lain." ucap Rukia pelan. Lalu ia menelan obatnya dibantu air mineral yang disodorkan Ichigo.

"......tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa." ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil gitarnya.

"Kau bisa main gitar?" tanya Rukia takjub.

"Tentu saja.. kalau tidak, gimana mau jadi vokalis band?" jawab Ichigo bangga dengan memasukkan status 'vokalis band' nya yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan bermain gitarnya. Ia memang sudah bisa memainkannya dengan lihai.

"Bisa main lagu apa aja?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Ichigo mencoba mengingat lagu apa saja yang bisa ia mainkan dulu.

"Mmm.. tergantung sih.. kau mau aku memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Ichigo balik sambil mencoba mencari sesuatu yang sejenis mp3 player untuk dipilih Rukia. Dibawah mejanya ia menemukan sebuah iPod touch berwarna hitam yang juga sudah lama diidamkannya.

"I-ini, pilih lagunya disini." ucap Ichigo gugup sambil menyodorkan iPod tersebut kepada Rukia. Kemudian Rukia mulai memilih.

"Kalau ini boleh tidak?" tanya Rukia setelah melihat beberapa judul lagu lalu menyodorkan iPodnya balik kepada Ichigo. Ichigo kemudian melihat lagu yang dipilih Rukia tersebut.

The Last Night (demo) by Exygency of Slayer

"Boleh?" tanya Rukia berharap.

"Yah.. tapi jangan sebar keberadaan lagu ini pada siapa-siapa ya, masalahnya ini masih demo, belum di publish." jawab Ichigo sembari mengandalkan pengetahuan band-nya. Walaupun di dunia 'sebelum dunia aneh ini' ia bukan orang terkenal, ia tahu lumayan banyak tentang band.

"Oke!" janji Rukia girang. Ichigo mendengarkan lagu tersebut sampai habis, kemudian mulai menoba memainkannya sambil menyanyikannya. Kemampuan Ichigo yang sangat langka membuatnya bisa memainkan dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu hanya dengan 2-3 kali mendengarkan.

"You come to me with, scars on your wrist, you tell me this will be the last night, feeling like this." Ichigo berhenti menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil berpikir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia yang tidak sabar ingin mendengar lanjutannya. Akhirnya ia tahu mengapa lagu yang dinyanyikan EYOS sangat banyak peminatnya. Hanya dengan mendengar intronya saja pendengar langsung ingin mendengar lanjutannya.

".....sepertinya bagian ini lebih bagus jika perempuan yang menyanyikannya." ucap Ichigo sambil mencari-cari kunci yang pas untuk nada lagu selanjutnya.

"......bilang saja kau ingin aku menyanyikannya." ucap Rukia agak tersipu. Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi badanmu sudah agak baikkan kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil memegang dahi Rukia. Suhunya sudah mendingan.

"Oke.. bagaimana nadanya?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo menyodorkan iPodnya lagi pada Rukia. Setelah selesai mendengarkannya, Rukia pun mencoba menyanyikannya.

"Wow, suaramu.. bagus sekali." puji Ichigo. Rukia tersipu sedikit.

"Makasih.." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah dulu testnya, sekarang kita coba memainkannya." ucap Ichigo, bersemangat. Kemudian ia mulai menyanyikan intronya sambil memainkan gitarnya. Setelahnya, disambung oleh Rukia. Mereka berdua menyanyi sampai lagu itu habis.

"I won't let you say goodbye, and I'll be your reason why.. last night, away from me.. away from me." Ichigo selesai menyanyikannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari luar kamar.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya, ingin melihat siapa yang bertepuk tangan diluar. Setelah membuka pintunya, ia melihat Yoruichi dan seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang bersamanya yang wajahnya sangat familier, tapi Ichigo tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Bagus sekali! Itu lagu untuk album baru, kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"I.. iya.. makasih.." ucap Ichigo malu.

"Yuki!" panggil Rukia tiba-tiba sambil berlari menuju gadis bernama Yuki itu.

"Ternyata kau disini toh.. kucari ke mana-mana.. ternyata kau berduaan dengan Kurosaki.." ucap Yuki heran sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehe.. maaf ya.." pinta Rukia.

"Sudah dulu senang-senangnya. Aku kesini bukannya tanpa tujuan. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus ku beritahukan pada kalian berdua." ucap Yoruichi serius.

"Apa?"

* * *

Gyahaha akhirnya saya ngelanjutin juga! XD ada yang gregetan ga? Nggak? Hehehehe gapapa deh

Mau tau lagu The Last Night by Skillet kayak gimana? Download disini -- (http://www./get/64984558/8ea09c23/Skillet_-_The_Last_), niscaya anda akan tertular virus Skillet-obsessed dari saya.. huahahahaha..-_-

Maaf ya semuanya, aku udah sebulan lebih ga muncul. Itu semua gara-gara semua yang dibilangin sama Renji di fic The Best Day On Her Life ^^; tugas-tugas emang gila. Ck.

Review ditunggu! :D :D thankss for read! :3


End file.
